Falsa oportunidad
by Rokuzono
Summary: Si sólo hubiera esperado dos días más, seguramente no se encontraría en este lío. Tan fácil como pronunciar "No te amo", pero no quería herir sus sentimientos ni tampoco perder su amistad. No descubriría hasta después lo que un simple "sí" podría hacer.
1. Oportunidad

Ayer fue 13-12-11, así que me dije ¡Tengo que subir algo! pero el dia no me alcanzó y lo tuve que subir hoy ¬w¬

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece- o al menos por ahora- todos son propiedad de Renaissance Pictures y Universal Studios.

Haber que les parece esta nueva idea, espero que les agrade :D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

Estaba cerca de amanecer, aún no se aclaraba al día por completo, la bardo se encontraba sentada escribiendo en uno de sus pergaminos junto a las últimas llamas que la fogata le regalaría, y no era para menos, había durado bastante más de lo usual y en cualquier momento se extinguiría.

Se había levantado muy temprano, demasiado para su gusto, pero por más que intentó no pudo volver a conciliar su sueño.

La mañana estaba bastante agradable, no hacía nada frío, hasta se atrevería a decir que había cierta calidez en el ambiente. Aún se podían ver las estrellas, y junto con la pequeña luna acompañándolas se creaba un cuadro que para ella se tornaba inspirador para plasmar con tinta los sentimientos que en ese momento viajaban en su interior. No solía escribir ficción, todos sus relatos se basaban en algún viaje o alguna de las aventuras en compañía de Xena, pero igual y una buena historia podría surgir en un ambiente tan propicio.

El rostro se le iluminaba tenuemente con la luz que irradiaba el fuego y una muy fina y delicada brisa le alcanzaba a desacomodar uno que otro de sus cabellos. Una imagen bastante simple, pero para alguien en especial, le parecía lo más maravilloso que hayan visto sus ojos.

- Te ves hermosa- exclamó una figura que yacía recostada, y con el codo apoyado sobre la manta su cabeza era sostenida por una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué?- dijo fingiendo no haber entendido- _¿Qué me veo hermosa?- _pensó para ella misma. No es que le molestara, al contrario le halagaba, sólo que le era raro que algo como eso saliera de ésa persona. Desde minutos atrás ya se había dado cuenta de que no paraba de observarla, pero había optado por no darle importancia, no era algo fuera de lo común, siempre hacía lo mismo cada vez que se quedaban a solas.

- Que te ves hermosa- repitió sin dificultad alguna, con un tono de voz en el que no cabría duda alguna.

- Gracias- dijo aceptando el cumplido con una agradable sonrisa para después volver a su labor.

- ¿Sabes?- se incorporó- Yo… no quisiera interrumpirte, pero…

- No te preocupes- exclamó Gabrielle prestándole atención de nuevo.

- Quisiera decirte algo- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Que pasa?- agregó sin mucho ánimo soltando un soplo desganado.

- Es que…- intentaba decir algo pero sus nervios no le dejaban- yo te…- suspiró- no sé ni cómo empezar.

- Pues, sólo dilo- sentenció con una sonrisa, tal vez con eso le daría ánimos para que dijera lo que tuviera que decir y así salirse lo más rápido posible de esa situación, puesto que si seguía así, no tardaría en tornarse incómoda.

- Tú… tú me gustas mucho- dijo haciendo que la bardo abriera sus ojos sorprendida, lo sabía, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy distinta es oírlo en sus propias palabras- y cuando estoy contigo… cada minuto se me hace más difícil detener mis impulsos por querer abrazarte y… besarte- agregó lo último con sonrojos inundándole el rostro, cosa que a la bardo se le hizo algo tierno pero no por eso dejaba de serle extraño- Gabrielle, yo te quiero mucho y no sé, me gustaría que no sólo fuera amistad entre…- se sentó frente a Gabrielle, tomando sus manos- entre tu y yo.

- Yo…- la bardo estaba pasmada, no sabía ni siquiera en qué pensar, quería salir corriendo de ahí. Nunca había pasado por su mente la idea de imaginarse de pareja con ésa persona.

- Gabrielle, dime algo. Por favor- pidió con voz de súplica, no podría aguantar más el silencio por parte de la rubia- Si no vas a decirme algo, yo sí- dijo tratando de juntar la fuerza que le quedaba para hacer su siguiente movimiento, se le hacía algo tonto, pero no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo- Gabrielle… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

><p>- Pero… ¿Joxer?- exclamó aún sin creer lo que su amiga le acababa de contar- Me ausento dos días y haces locuras Gabrielle.<p>

- ¿Qué tiene? Pensé que después de tanto tiempo debería darle una oportunidad. Sabes que él siempre me ha querido y ha sido muy atento conmigo casi desde que lo conozco.

- Pero él es un… -se detuvo pensando en la palabra correcta para describirlo- No sé cómo decirlo sin que suene feo.

- ¿Idiota?- inquirió Gabrielle recibiendo como respuesta un gesto por parte de la guerrera que adivinaba ser afirmativo- A veces- agregó- pero eso no quiere decir que lo sea siempre, cuando me lo propuso debiste haberlo visto, se veía tan seguro. Además él es…

- ¿Y te gusta?- dijo interrumpiendo gratamente a la bardo, quien no hubiera sabido qué cualidades atribuirle a su pareja de éstos últimos días.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si te gusta Joxer- reiteró.

- Yo… bueno, pues… un poco, supongo.

- ¿Estás segura?- indagó de nuevo. Aparte de que no le había gustado para nada ésa respuesta, pudo notar en Gabrielle cierta duda. No en vano habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas, tiempo en el que la guerrera había aprendido a reconocer al instante todos y cada uno de los gestos de la bardo por mínimos e insignificantes que fueran. Para otros, éstas microexpresiones serían invisibles, pero para Xena eran más que evidentes. Ninguna de las dos podía mentirse, estaban más que conocidas la una por la otra.

- De acuerdo. No, no me gusta- sentenció finalmente. Xena sólo sonrió internamente sabiéndose victoriosa, disimulándolo perfectamente… para todos, menos para Gabrielle; ella alcanzaba a distinguir todo lo que los demás no- hablando de Xena, claro está- y la alegría asomándose por los ojos de su amiga ante su respuesta final no pasó desapercibida. La guerrera, sabiéndose descubierta, optó por continuar con la conversación.

- Pero Joxer sí tiene el placer de disfrutar visualmente. ¿Quién no quisiera estar en sus zapatos?

- ¿Hasta tú?- curioseó la bardo con una mirada bastante sugerente.

- Tal vez- dijo en tono seductor inclinándose un poco para así poderla mirar más directamente a los ojos. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho trató de recobrar la compostura enderezándose de nuevo- ¿Entonces si no te gusta… por qué estás con él?

- Eso no es lo principal- aclaró, tratando de defenderse.

- Puede que no, pero personalmente no me gustaría estar con alguien que no me gusta ni un poquito.

- Lo importante es que una pareja se quiera ¿No crees?

- ¿Y lo quieres?- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia Gabrielle, hasta poder sentir cómo sus respiraciones se combinaban- ¿Más que a mí?

- Es diferente- pronunció la bardo volteando rápidamente su rostro para que Xena no pudiera notar los sonrojos que le producía el acercamiento.

- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó mientras buscaba su mirada insistentemente, y al encontrarla obtuvo respuesta.

- Porque a ti te quiero mucho más- exclamó segura mirándola fijamente- pero de otra forma.

- ¿Y qué forma es esa?

- Pues…- sonrió- tú sabes- decía mientras se acercaba a la guerrera hasta rozar su cuerpo con el suyo.

- No, no sé. Dímelo- pidió mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello de Gabrielle recorriéndolo con sus dedos hasta las puntas.

- Pues una forma es amistad y otra… -dijo más segura- amor- concluyó haciendo énfasis en ésta última palabra para después morder su labio inferior desviando su mirada un segundo hacia los labios de Xena.

- ¿Y cuál de las dos me toca a mí?- preguntó sonriendo de lado captando el mensaje, sintiéndose dichosa de tener enfrente a una Gabrielle que sabía cómo encantarla. Aunque no sabía si lo hacía apropósito o no.

- ¿Tú cuál crees?

- ¿Puedo escoger?

- No- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Gabrielle antes de que la tomara por la nuca para darle un largo beso.

En el momento que sus bocas se encontraron, la bardo se dio cuenta de su osadía, preguntándose de dónde había sacado el valor para hacerlo. Por un instante se preocupo, pero una milésima antes de que empezara a separarse pudo notar que los labios de Xena comenzaban a moverse sobre los de ella mientras sus brazos atrapaban su cintura pegándola más hacia su cuerpo. Ahora estaba más que convencida de que la guerrera sentía lo mismo por ella.

El contacto hizo que se olvidara de todo; de que no estaba disponible, de que tenía novio y de que éste se encontraba en el campamento a sólo unos metros de ahí. Pero para ella nada de eso era más importante que estar de frente besando a la persona con quien en realidad quería estar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

¡Perdón por la raya de enmedio! ¡Se ve horrible! Pero no sé de que otra forma puedo marcar el cambio de escenario ¿Alguna sugerencia para evitarla? :/

Bueno, espero que les haya entretenido un poco, está muy cortito lo sé, los demás capítulos seran más largos, lo prometo :DD

Los reviews son gratis :)

Saludos ^-^


	2. Liquor

Que bueno que les haya agradado esta nueva idea. Y para que no digan que no les llegó nada de Reyes, aquí les traigo otro capitulo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son total propiedad de Renaissance Pictures y Universal Studios. ¡Aunque algún día seran míos! Muahaha, ok no ¬¬

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

De regreso al campamento encontraron a Joxer con la punta de una de sus dedos dentro de su boca; se había quemado al remover el fuego de la fogata mientras trataba de avivarlo con una rama -demasiado- pequeña.

Cuando volteó y sus ojos encontraron a Gabrielle, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar. Botó la ramita y se levantó para tomarla en un abrazo.

- Te extrañé- Gabrielle se quedó inmóvil, y en ese momento pudo sentir todo el afecto que él sentía hacia ella, le costaba trabajo pensar que le tendría que echar a perder la ilusión. Pero ¿cómo?, cómo desbaratar la fantasía de ese joven que la adoraba. Se ponía en su lugar y pensaba que era como si Xena le dijera que la estaba engañando con alguien más, sentiría su vida desvanecerse si eso llegara a ocurrir. Tenía que buscar la manera correcta de decírselo, pero no podía tardar mucho, debía pensar rápido, pues pensaba que sería más difícil para él si dejaba pasar mucho tiempo. Herirlo era la última de sus intenciones.

Y aunque sentirse querida por dos personas hacía acrecentar su ego, no estaba bien. Una nueva sensación. Era raro, aunque bastante agradable.

- No hagas tanto alboroto, Joxer. Sólo te la robé cinco minutos- mencionó pasando de largo sin darle alguna importancia, le resultaba entretenido mirar las expresiones de la bardo ante los mimos de su novio.

- Xena, creo que sé diferenciar entre cinco minutos y dos horas- obvió, no le gustaba que siempre le tomara por idiota. Mucho menos enfrente de Gabrielle, desde el instante en que se convirtió en su novio, él mismo se había decidido a que trataría de demostrarle una apariencia que denotara seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. Claro que no sería tan fácil como decirlo.

- Bueno, quince, veinte, dos horas. Como sea, ya te la traje.

- ¿Y nuestra cena?- preguntó soltando a Gabrielle al ver que venían con las manos vacías.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah!- ahora recordó la bardo por qué habían dejado el campamento; buscaban algo para cenar, en otras palabras, un iluso conejito indefenso- No encontramos nada- mintió, en realidad no buscaron nada. O más bien, no quisieron. ¿Comer a un conejito o a la persona que tienes enfrente?

- Pero- exclamó Xena- yo traje algo- dijo mientras se acercaba a las alforjas sacando de ellas una botella, no era difícil imaginar de qué. A Gabrielle se le revolvió el estomago, Xena lo sabía, no estaba entre sus planes darle a ella.

- ¿Vino?- intuyó.

- Sí, Joxer, vino. Creo que deberíamos brindar por sus tres días de novios ¿no crees?

- Suena bien. ¿Tú qué dices, Gab?

- Yo paso- espetó con una mueca de disgusto que su novio captó al instante.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

- Bueno- comenzó Xena sin darle tiempo de responder- creo que sólo seremos tú y yo- dijo pasándole una de las copas que había servido y sosteniendo la otra.

- Por ti y por tu hermosa novia- Joxer alzó la copa entre sus dedos en señal de asentimiento y se la bebió de un sorbo. No advirtió en que la guerrera había tirado su trago lejos- ¿Otra?

No más de media marca de vela después, Joxer roncaba a sus anchas mientras yacía dormido en el suelo. Xena le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa a la bardo, y antes de que pudiera contar hasta tres, la guerrera ya se encontraba sobre ella besándola como hacía unos momentos.

- ¿Y si despierta?- musitó Gabrielle por lo bajo, interrumpiendo el beso.

- No lo hará- trató de convencerla. Se acercó para besarla, pero la rubia la detuvo.

- ¿Y si sí?

- Tranquila, estoy completamente segura de que no va a despertar- la bardo se le quedó mirando unos segundos como tratando de entender. ¿Cómo es que estaba tan segura?

Xena resopló y se acercó a mismas alforjas de donde había sacado la anterior botella, mostrándole ahora, una de mucho menor tamaño, con un líquido transparente donde en el fondo se asentaban varios tipos de hojas y pétalos de diversos tonos.

- No me digas que lo drogaste- espetó por fin, después de unos segundos.

- Es como un somnífero- afirmó sosegada con una sonrisa- Sólo se lo puse a la primera copa, despertará en la mañana.

- ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó curiosa.

- Fue en agradecimiento a un favor que le hice a alguien, al igual que el vino.

- ¿Xena, a dónde fuiste que no me quisiste llevar?

- ¿Podemos dejarlo para después?- suspiró- Ahora sólo quiero besarte- Cuando se disponía a retomar su labor, una vez más Gabrielle la frenó.

- ¿Ahora qué?- exclamó de mala gana.

- Primero deshazte de la botella de vino y pon a Joxer boca abajo, no aguanto ese maldito olor- dijo levantándose del piso dejando de rodillas a Xena, quien sonrió para sí, entendiendo. Conocía el repudio que Gabrielle sentía hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver con alcohol, por mínimo que fuera le daba asco. Si sólo eran esas dos sencillas tareas, la complacería.

Segundos después, Xena había hecho lo demandado, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, la rubia aún podía percibirlo. Habían decidido alejarse, pues si de detectar olor a licor se trataba Gabrielle era experta en materia.

Esa noche no había luz luna. La oscuridad abrazaba sus cuerpos. Sus manos se convirtieron en sus ojos…

A la mañana siguiente, ambas despertaron como si nada hubiera pasado, y, como Xena lo había previsto, Joxer también lo hizo haciendo un comentario acerca de que había dormido como un bebé.

Y sin más preámbulos, siguieron su camino; en realidad no tenían ninguno en específico, solo andaban de villa en villa en busca de algún trasero que patear.

Joxer se mantenía al frente sosteniendo una especie de ridícula marcha mientras tarareaba su ya conocida canción. La guerrera se sorprendió ella misma de su capacidad para aguantar la tonadita que prácticamente desde que se levantaron no había cesado, ya era mediodía y si no se callaba pronto no tardaría en callarlo de un golpe.

La rubia que hasta el momento había permanecido callada, de repente detuvo su andar en seco.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la guerrera al ver que Gabrielle se había retrasado. Joxer acalló y volteó a sus espaldas.

- Xena, me llegó un antojo horrible de frutillas con crema- exclamó apretando los ojos como si tratara de luchar contra él.

- Que tontería- añadió desinteresada continuando con su camino. La rubia se puso seria.

- Enseguida te lo traigo, mi amor- musitó Joxer con el acento propio de un enamorado.

- No, no vayas- dijo algo alicaída, la actitud indiferente de Xena la había desanimado- Es verdad, es… es una tontería.

- Claro que no, si son para ti no es una tontería- dijo tomándole las manos sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su Gabrielle- Espera aquí.

Y después de besar rápidamente sus labios se alejó corriendo a buscar las dichosas frutillas; no sin antes dar un tropezón con una raíz levantada de un árbol.

Sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, la bardo lo miró perderse entre los árboles con una sonrisa enternecida, a lo mejor no lo amaba, pero sí que lo quería.

Xena, que se encontraba un par de pasos delante de la rubia, veía a Joxer con una mueca de fastidio. Hasta ese día en la mañana le seguía pareciendo gracioso burlarse de Joxer, pero que se tomara tantas libertades con Gabrielle no le caía muy en gracia.

- ¿Sabes? Ya no me está gustando mucho que te bese- no supo si la ignoró o simplemente no la escuchó, pues no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Qué tienes en los ojos?-cuestionó después de unos segundos al ver que no quitaba la vista del rumbo en que Joxer se había marchado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- reaccionó sobresaltada.

- Es que te le quedaste viendo muy extraño.

- No es nada.

- En ese caso…- añadió- ven, voy a quitarte ese feo sabor que dejó en tu boca- el comentario no le pareció de muy buen gusto a Gabrielle, pero Xena la traía tan enamorada que no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse a sus brazos para besarla- ¿Por qué no lo botas de una vez y dejas de ilusionarlo?- dijo una vez que se separaron para tomar aire.

- No es tan simple- suspiró la rubia abrazándola mientras se escondía en su cuello.

- ¡Claro que lo es!- dijo separándose un poco de ella, sin soltarla- Solo dile "no te amo, Joxer. Lárgate" ¡y listo!- sentenció convencida de que esa fuera una verdadera solución.

- ¿Por qué eres tan mala con él?

- ¿Que sea tu novio no te parece suficiente razón?- dijo haciendo que la bardo sonriera- Gabrielle, yo te quiero sólo y únicamente para mí.

El tono tan cálido con el que se lo dijo hizo que Gabrielle sintiera una corriente eléctrica atravesarla de pies a cabeza, confirmaba una vez más que era con ella con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Se sentiría perdida como una hoja al viento sin ella para sostenerla. Con su primer beso entre los árboles la noche anterior, Gabrielle le había entregado su alma, había perdido total control de su persona faltando a sus principios, puesto que sabía que no estaba bien. Claro que por la dueña de esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban los pasaría por alto las veces que fuera necesario, estaba más que conciente de que ahora su vida entera le pertenecía a Xena y que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ella. Ahora, su mayor deseo, era poder demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía.

- Xena- comenzó mientras su rostro se inundaba en pronunciados sonrojos- quiero que me hagas el amor.

- Gabrielle, no te voy a acostar en el pedregoso y sucio suelo de un bosque- agregó con desdén mirando hacía el terreno que las rodeaba.

- Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho- tomó el rostro de la guerrera- Te recuerdo que diario nos dormimos en el piso.

- Sí- afirmó mientras besaba sus labios en un simple contacto- pero no diario hacemos el amor y no diario te puedo dar nuestra primera vez. Gabrielle, créeme que me muero de ganas por tenerte, y la verdad no sé si pueda aguantar, pero tú mereces ser tratada como la princesa que eres. Tiene que ser especial ¿entiendes?

- Si es contigo, dondequiera que fuera me parecería perfecto.

- No quiero que te olvides de nuestra primera vez- mencionó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que a la bardo le pareció tanto tierna como arrebatadora.

- Sabes que nunca lo haría- respondió embelesada con aquellos ojos que la miraban fijamente.

- Sí, pero quiero asegurarme- sentenció volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de Gabrielle, parecía que de su boca brotaba un néctar adictivo que le impedía dejar de besarla.

- ¿Y cuándo sería?- preguntó inquieta entre besos.

- Primero quiero que te deshagas de tu noviecito.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Que no quiero hacerte el amor escondiéndome de alguien, y menos si ése alguien es el idiota de Joxer- agregó con desprecio- Igual no quiero perder el tiempo hablando de tu noviecito- compuso al ver que a la rubia no le había gustado mucho su comentario.

La guerrera comenzó a besarla con toda la fogosidad que llevaba conteniendo desde la mañana, la apretó fuertemente contra sí mientras Gabrielle se colgaba de su cuello. No pasaron muchos segundos después cuando la bardo comenzaba a abrir sus labios muy lentamente para así darle completa libertad a sus lenguas de irrumpir la una en la otra. Xena podía percibir el aroma natural que despedía Gabrielle abrazando sus sentidos llenándola de deseo. Sentirse querida y deseada por Xena con la misma urgencia que ella, era una sensación única. La amaba desde hace mucho, nunca se imagino que su fantasía llegase a convertirse en realidad.

Con maestría, la guerrera abandonó su boca y comenzó a descender hacia su cuello mientras la rubia enredaba los dedos en sus negros cabellos al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza para darle así más espacio para besar. El sabor de la divina ambrosía no se podía comparar con el deleite que sentía con cada beso que se plasmaba sobre su nívea piel…

- En unas horas va a anochecer- comentó la bardo una vez que se hubieron calmado. Xena permanecía sentada sobre una roca, mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la espalda- Ya se tardó mucho- mencionó un poco angustiada.

- Seguramente se entretuvo persiguiendo alguna ardilla- dijo sin interés, estaba entretenida mordisqueando la oreja de Gabrielle.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- dijo haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta anterior intentando contener las cosquillas que la guerrera le producía.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?- espetó con un mohín de disgusto separándose un poco- Ah, perdón. Es que es tu novio ¿verdad?- compuso con tono irónico.

- Mi novio… mi noviecito- se burló poniéndose en pie apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Xena- lo repites tantas veces que hasta me atrevería a decir que estás celosa.

- No estoy celosa- le corrigió- es sólo que no me gusta que te bese y te toque con tanta confianza.

- Es lo mismo- dijo para después besarla suavemente.

- No, cómo va a ser lo mi… - la guerrera se interrumpió al oír cierta tonadita atravesando el bosque- Esa maldita canción- resopló con hastío endureciendo su rostro, aunque no duró mucho. Sus rasgos se suavizaron al ver a Gabrielle con cara de disgusto- ¿Estás bien? Es horrible, pero no es para tanto.

- No es eso- susurró con el dorso de su mano pegado a su nariz tratando de reprimir el asco que le producía el olor que paso a paso se iba acercando.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Mira, amor. Aquí está lo que me pediste- Gabrielle se odió por tan sólo hacer público su antojo- Están envinadas, pensé que te gustarían- la guerrera sofocó una risilla ante el comentario, pero no hizo nada, quería ver cómo acababa esto.

- Gra… gracias, Joxer- dijo entrecortadamente debido a que el olor-o más bien el hedor para ella- le resultaba insoportable.

- Ten, prueba- dijo mientras acercaba una de las frutillas hasta su boca.

- Creo que las comeré más tarde- decía Gabrielle en intentos nulos por librarse, respiraba por la boca para así no tener que aspirar el aroma.

- Por favor, sólo una- pidió Joxer con una sonrisa inocente, no le quedaba otra más que aceptar. Se le haría de mal gusto haberlo hecho ir tan lejos para que al final lo rechazara.

Obligada por su maldita cortesía, abrió lentamente sus labios aceptando la fresa que su novio le ofrecía.

Su rostro se mostraba gustoso, pero casi lloraba del asco que le producía. Por dentro hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no regresarla, pues el líquido envinado salía a borbotones con cada masticar, podía sentir el sabor amargo y agrio deslizándose sobre su lengua. Le parecía algo sumamente desagradable.

Cuando por fin pasó bocado, Joxer esbozó una sonrisa.

De noche, una vez armado el campamento, Joxer fue el que se ofreció a salir esta vez en busca de algo más substancioso para cenar que un trozo de pan. Tiempo en el que Gabrielle aprovecho haciendo gárgaras y así tratar de eliminar todo el resto del sabor a licor que le había quedado.

- ¿Si te beso, crees que se te quite?- se burló Xena al ver que la bardo se enjuagaba afanosamente su boca. Broma que al final resultó ser bastante efectiva.

No mucho después, unos pasos se aproximaron dejando ver entre los árboles la figura de su novio que venía con un animalito peludo en mano.

Mientras el guiso empezaba a agarrar color y aroma sobre el fuego, Joxer se pasó mirando Gabrielle de una forma muy extraña, parecía estar examinándola.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó señalando un pequeño chupón que la bardo tenía unos tres o cuatro dedos debajo de la clavícula. Cuando la rubia bajó su mirada se encontró con un pequeño óvalo coloreado en rojo. Gabrielle no sabía exactamente qué contestar, así que no tardó en dirigirle una mirada a Xena suplicando por ayuda.

- Tú se lo hiciste Joxer- mintió con toda la naturalidad del mundo, por supuesto que no había sido él.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Pues claro- afirmó- ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?

- Pero…

- Veo que te afectó bastante el vino de ayer- se adelantó, interrumpiéndolo- Que pena que no te acuerdes.

- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?- terció la rubia con mirada triste siguiendo el teatrito.

- Bueno, con decirte que no me dejaron dormir bien- afirmó Xena.

- ¿Sabes? Sí, creo… creo que empiezo a recordar.

- ¡La de cosas que hiciste con Gabrielle!- exclamó.

- ¿Nos espiaste?- agregó Joxer con mirada suspicaz.

- No- se corrigió- quise decir: la de cosas que has de haber hecho con Gabrielle. ¿Cómo crees que me atrevería a espiar?- decía fingiéndose ofendida- Hasta me daba miedo voltear, demasiados gritos para mi gusto. Eres todo un tigre Joxer- dijo culminando con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>¿Como ven? Todo un tigre nuestro poderoso amigo y la botella... la ecológica de Xena la arrojó lejos.<p>

Esperen el siguiente, sólo diré que habrá una sorpresota :O

Y aunque no me los merezca por tardarme demasiado, yo quiero un review, no sean malos conmigo.

Saludos


	3. Trocando sitios

Wow una semana y ya estoy actualizando, de verdad no me lo creo. Desde ahora intentaré publicar más seguido :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo es propiedad de Renaissance Pictures y Universal Studios y bueno de hecho creo que ya lo sabían ¿no?

¡Que orgullo se siente saber que ya sé escribir Renaissance sin equivocarme! ºwº

La sopresa no saldrá aquí, pero en el próximo sin falta :)

Ya no los entretengo más…

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>

- Buenos días, princesa- saludó al despertar, no dudó en aproximarse a su novia para plantarle un beso. Gabrielle pudo ver como los ojos de Xena se habían encendido en furia, la guerrera hizo ademán de levantarse para seguramente partirle la cara, pero la bardo se apresuró a frenarla apretando fuertemente su mano antes de que hiciera cualquier locura- me iré a dar un baño- agregó Joxer al romper el beso que había durado un poco más de un par de segundos retirándose en dirección a un pequeño río que habían dejado metros atrás.

Xena apretaba fuertemente entre su mano libre la hierba que crecía alrededor de donde se encontraban sentadas. La rubia se dió cuenta y la abrazó cálidamente, quería tranquilizarla.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?- preguntó desesperada, apartándola. Estaba harta de repetirle diariamente exactamente lo mismo a Gabrielle. Ya sabía la respuesta que le iba dar, pues siempre le respondía con la misma cantaleta.

- No lo sé. Pronto- respondió Gabrielle, sabía que no le gustaba para nada esa contestación.

- Siempre dices lo mismo- vociferó- No quiero que te vuelva a besar. Ya no pienso compartirte con nadie, si no le dices, lo haré yo- sentenció con voz áspera.

- Por favor, no- suplicó- A veces tienes tan poco tacto para decir las cosas, lo lastimarías mucho.

- Deja de pensar en los demás sólo un segundo, qué es lo que tú quieres. No puedes seguir dependiendo de alguien más.

- Quiero estar contigo, y sólo contigo ya te lo dije. Pero también quiero conservar a mi amigo… o por lo menos que no me odie- decía la rubia quien no estaba exactamente segura de cómo lo tomaría su novio, ¿Se enojaría… se pondría triste… o cómo reaccionaría? La verdad era que ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad no conocía del todo a Joxer, de hecho no lo conocía más que aún extraño, bueno, sí, tal vez más, pero sólo un poco. Desconocía en su mayoría a todo lo que rodeaba a Joxer. A ciencia cierta no sabía de dónde era que venía, ni siquiera sabía si aún tenía padres y a duras penas sabía que tenía un hermano.

¿En qué cabeza cabe la idea de relacionarte con alguien si no sientes nada por esa persona? En primer lugar ¿cómo es que había aceptado ser su novia sabiendo que amaba a Xena? La idea de darle una oportunidad a Joxer había terminado hecho un caos que arremolinaba su cabeza, por un lado tenía Xena impaciente por la hora en que mandara a volar a su novio, veía en sus ojos esos celos que sentía cada vez que Joxer se le acercaba, tenía miedo de que un día de estos no alcanzara a controlarla y sabría dios- o los dioses- lo que le haría al pobre Joxer. Estaba confusa y no hallaba manera que considerase apropiada para deshacerse de alguien que te ama. Aunque… después de todo Xena tenía razón, no debía seguir dependiendo de alguien más.

- Yo no sé, pero la próxima vez que intente besarte no respondo por mí- advirtió la guerrera tocando con sus dedos los labios de Gabrielle, como tratando de quitar cualquier sabor que podría haber dejado aquel beso.

No permitiría que la volviera a besar, eso estaba claro, pero lo que sin duda era lo que más le molestaba era que fuera precisamente Joxer quien lo hiciera.

Cuando Joxer terminó su baño matutino emprendieron camino. Xena estaba ansiosa por encontrar alguien a quien golpear, quería descargar con alguien todo ese enojo que sentía crecer en su interior. Para su desgracia, al cabo de unas horas de andar tuvieron que detenerse, Gabrielle no se estaba sintiendo del todo perfecto.

- Sí, estoy bien- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de su novio acerca de cómo se encontraba- Sólo… no sé… creo me mareé un poco- respondió mientras con una mano masajeaba una de sus sienes- Pero ya pasó ¿por qué mejor no continuamos?

- Yo creo que no- mencionó la guerrera- aparte, como en una hora va a anochecer. Mejor acampamos aquí antes de que nos agarre la noche.

Minutos después, ya se habían instalado por completo en el bosque, sólo hacía falta que Joxer volviera con algunas ramas para terminar la fogata.

- ¿Hoy acabarás con mi tortura?- preguntó con una expresión infantil. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Xena, ya te dije que…

- Por favor- suplicaba mientras le llenaba la boca con pequeños besos- por favor, Gabrielle. ¿Cuánto más voy a tener que aguantarlo? ¿Se lo dirás?- preguntó con un tono dulce pero también algo impaciente acompañado con una mirada tierna que ceñía sus ojos. Sabía que eso quebrantaba toda la voluntad de Gabrielle a negarle cualquier cosa.

- Te amo- apuntó suavemente la bardo, quien miraba absorta en los azules ojos de su acompañante, como si no los conociese.

- Oye no me cambies el tema, Gabr…- intentó replicar pero la rubia ya se había lanzado para besarla; apenas no la besaba desde el día anterior pero en la forma que lo hacía parecía que habían pasado años. Dejó atrás lo que para ella no era importante, en lo único en que podía pensar ahora era en que adoraba a su guerrera.

Para cuando llegó el joven listo para preparar la fogata, todo se había normalizado- y enfriado- entre las dos. La luna estaba en lo alto alumbrando con todo su esplendor ayudada por su delicado y nítido brillo, dejando pasar un haz de luz entre los penumbrosos árboles por quienes estaban rodeados. Sentados alrededor de las llamas, el céfiro nocturno ondulaba entre ellos paseándose por el lugar. Era ya casi media noche y Joxer pensó que sería buena hora para hacer algo importante.

- ¿Amor, podemos hablar un segundo?- dijo dirigiéndose a su novia- Quiero decirte algo.

- Claro. Yo…- pronunciaba nerviosamente mientras sus ojos miraban a Xena, quien imploraba con su mirada- yo también tengo que decirte algo.

El joven condujo de la mano a Gabrielle hasta una distancia que él valoró considerable. Estaba a punto de ver si su futuro se convertía en una total fantasía.

- ¿Qué me querías decir?-

- Tu primero.

- No, mejor tú- insistió la bardo, no sabía muy bien aún cómo decírselo y cada segundo extra para pensar que tenía valía oro. Era ahora o nunca, ya no quería esconder lo que sentía por Xena. No le quería decir un simple lárgate, para nada quería herirlo, quería hacerle comprender que él merecía alguien que lo hiciera feliz y que lo amara sobretodo, quería decirle que ella no era la persona indicada, que ella ya amaba a alguien y que ese alguien no era precisamente él. Ya no quería vivir en engaños, su vida se estaba transformando mediante mentiras. Como lo había dicho Xena, ya no quería seguir escondiéndose cada vez que se le antojaba besarla, ya no…

- Cásate conmigo- propuso Joxer interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula por lo que había oído, la habían tomado por sorpresa.

- Gabrielle, tal vez pienses que es una locura, pero… - manifestaba nervioso.

- Lo es- afirmó sin darle tiempo a continuar.

- Pero, en el poco tiempo que llevamos me di cuenta que eres realmente una persona especial para mí, no ha pasado ni una sola semana y te has portado maravillosa conmigo, te amo Gabrielle. Acéptame… Quiero despertarme contigo abrazada, quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero…

- ¿Joxer… - lo interceptó- No crees que vas muy rápido?

- No, mi amor es el que va muy rápido, cada segundo me enamoro más de ti. Y… tu también, en estos días te he visto tan feliz- exclamó ensanchando su sonrisa- Me alegra saber que la felicidad que tienes es por causa mía. Quiero tenerte a mi lado el resto de mi vida, Gabrielle. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó sosteniendo sus manos.

- ¡Lárgate, Joxer!- prorrumpió la guerrera apartando a Joxer de la rubia con un empujón.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? Xena, esto no te incumbe.

- Claro que si.

- Esto es entre Gabrielle y yo. Entre _mi_ novia y yo.

- ¿Tu novia?- sonrió con sorna- ¿Tan seguro estás? A Gabrielle no le interesas.

- Se va a casar conmigo- declaró muy seguro.

- Gabrielle me ama a mí.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? Eso no es cierto. Díselo, Gabrielle.

- E… es cierto, Joxer- pronunció temerosa escondiéndose detrás de Xena, quien sonreía para sí.

- No, es mentira- pronunció Joxer tirándole por la muñeca para sacarla de su escondite- Vamos, Gab. Dile ¡dile que no es cierto!- sugería desesperado mientras acariciaba su rostro con sus manos.

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó alzándolo unos centímetros sobre el suelo, apoyándolo contra un árbol de una manera, todo, menos delicada- No quiero que la vuelvas a tocar- pronunció amenazante mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada.

- Ya déjalo- suplicó Gabrielle casi gritando, tratando de apartarla de él pero sus esfuerzos eran absolutamente en vano, no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Me entendiste, Joxer?- espetó pronunciando su nombre con una mueca de desprecio- Lárgate- sentenció soltándolo su agarre. El joven cayó al suelo, tosió un poco pues le había estado presionando el cuello con su brazo. No tardo mucho en alejarse corriendo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó cuando vio que Gabrielle se alejaba en la misma dirección en que Joxer se había ido.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- exclamó indignada por la actitud de Xena, casi asfixiaba a su novio, bueno, al que era su novio. Ya no sabía si lo podía seguir considerando amigo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Bien sabes de qué. No tenías por qué decírselo así- definitivamente estaba enojada, el hecho de que no amara a Joxer y a ella sí no le daba derecho a tratarlo de esa forma.

- Gabrielle, tranquilízate- la calmó Xena- No es para tanto.

- ¿Que no es para tanto? Casi lo ahogas- decía mientras seguía caminando dándole la espalda.

- Porque estaba tocándote, te dije que no quería que lo volviera a hacer.

- Lo dices como si nunca nadie lo hubiera hecho antes.

- Antes, tú lo has dicho. Antes no estabas conmigo, pero ahora sí, y no soporto ver a alguien tocándote y menos si tú te estás dejando.

- Xena- volteó de repente- te amo. Pero eso no quiere decir que soy un objeto de tu propiedad.

- Nunca dije que lo fueras.

- Pues parece. Tenme un poquito de confianza, ahora que sé que me amas nunca le correspondería a alguien que no seas tú- suspiró pesadamente tratando de serenarse.

- Es que no me gusta que te toque ese idiota.

- Ya deja tus malditos celos a un lado. ¿Quieres?- exclamó- Tengo que hablar con él.

- No quiero que vayas- dijo mitigándo carácter, aunque seguía ahí.

- No te pregunté, y no me sigas, no quiero que te le acerques- sentenció secamente, a su pesar no le quedó otra más que obedecer.

Perfecto. Lo que menos quería que pasara acababa de suceder, se había enojado con Xena y ahora corría detrás de Joxer. Lo hubiera creido al revés, pero nunca así. ¿Qué otra sorpresa se encargaría de darle la vida?

Cuando segundos después divisó su figura, sentado con sus botas enlodadas, sintió compartiendo su pena con él. Se acercó tratando de no hacer demaciado ruido pero el follaje seco caído típico de la estación no ayudaba.

- ¿Por qué?- pronunció al ver que la dueña de las pisadas que se acercaban era Gabrielle.

- Joxer, yo…- hubiera intentado disculparse si no fuera porque Joxer se adelantó.

- Yo te hubiera amado el resto de mi vida, yo sabía que tú no me amabas, pero… - suspiró- hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por que lo hicieras.

- Lo siento- dijo Gabrielle- sé que debí habértelo dicho antes, es sólo que… no quería lastimarte.

- Pues lo hiciste, me engañaste. Me tuviste como un tonto todo este tiempo. ¿Desde cuando?

- La noche en que Xena llegó, me…

- Ya, ya no digas más, ya entendí- quedó pensativo, después de unos momentos continuó- O sea que no sonreías por mí sino… por ella- parecía dolido.

- Me siento horrible.

- ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Perdí todo, me siento pisoteado, humillado. No sabes en realidad lo que es sentirse horrible. Tú después de esto sabes que estará una persona esperando para abrazarte.

- En serio quisiera compensártelo, pero no sé cómo.

En otro lugar no tan alejado de ahí, yacía una mujer alta de cabellos negros sentada en una roca desesperada porque Gabrielle no volvía. Si no regresaba en los próximos dos minutos ella misma se levantaría e iría por ella. No veía razón por la que se estuviera tardando tanto.

- Bésame- propuso después de algunos segundos.

- No, Joxer. No puedo.

- Claro que puedes, dijiste que querías compensarme. Sólo uno, dame un último beso y me iré feliz- Gabrielle no estaba segura, un minuto antes le había dicho a Xena que confiara en ella, se sentiría traicionándola pero… Suspiro, no supo distinguir exactamente porque había vuelto a acceder ante las súplicas de Joxer… ¿Lástima? Tal vez- Espera- la frenó- pero no uno rápido como los que nos habíamos venido dando. Quiero que me beses bien, como si fuera a ella a quien besas…

Ya estaba bien, era suficiente. No le iba a regalar más tiempo a ese idiota- como ella lo llamaba- con su Gabrielle. Suya. Ya casi lo era en toda la extensión de la palabra. Con una mueca de enfado se levantó para ir y llevarse a la rubia de dondequiera que estuviese.

- ¡Xena!- exclamó Gabrielle soprendida abriendo los ojos de par en par. Cuando chocó con ella entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?- profirió la guerrera algo extrañada por la ávida respiración de la bardo, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. No sabía que Gabrielle estaba alarmada, si el último consuelo de Joxer hubiera durado tres segundos más le costaba imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado.

Solo, entre las penumbras de la noche, se encontraba un hombre sentado arrojando pequeñas piedrecillas a un charquito, lucía pensativo, pero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, después de ese beso, aún no sabía como, pero no dejaría las cosas así. No era tan idiota como creían...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Sí~! ya sé lo que me van a decir: Joxer tiene dos hermanos... Sí! Pero eso no lo descubren hasta la 5ta temporada y para ese entonces Gabrielle ya tiene el pelo corto, y no!, ahorita yo quiero a nuestra bardo del cabello largo :D<p>

Bueno, me voy pero antes aprieten el botoncito y me dejan algo... aunque claro, sólo si gustan ^^

Saludos


End file.
